Harry Potter and the Time Traveler (Goblet of Fire)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: The Magic community has finally learned about Fudge's corruptness. When they find out that a mere 17 year old Witch put a stop to his madness, they freak, and send journalists to find the truth. One in particular, Thomas Goodfellow, later comes across reports of a Witch from Hogwarts winning the Triwizard Tournament of '95 along with Harry Potter. Could this be the missing Witch?
1. Prologue- Here We Go Again

Harry Potter and the Time-Traveler (Adaption of Goblet of Fire/Year 4) (if anything is _**In bold, IN CAPS, and in italics, it's important)**_

(or the Misadventures of a Time-traveling Animagus)

Prologue- Here We Go Again (I do believe that is a song title, right?)

* * *

 **Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Great Hall, June 9th, 2016**

 **12:00 A.M.**

 **(No one's POV)**

There had been great unrest in the Magic community. Not only due to the reveal of what Cornelius Fudge had been doing, but more to the fact that the one that had revealed his corruptness was just a young witch, who was barely past 17.

Her name had been disclosed to the public, but somehow the press had gotten word. Now, they wouldn't leave her be. Which upset the staff at Hogwarts greatly. One reason could be that a group of Notekeepers from various newspapers like the _Daily Prophet_ had been literally standing at the main gates of Hogwarts, demanding to have an interview with the woman.

The young woman made one exception to this. Actually, two- one per week, and under _**NO CIRCUMSTANCES**_ , was Rita Skeeter allowed to speak with her. Guess why.

* * *

As of now, the young woman was meeting with a newcomer to the news business. He was around the same age as her, and couldn't believe what he had heard from his colleagues. So, he had decided to seek out this "Heroine" and get things straight.

 **The Leaky Cauldron**

 **Table 14, seat 6 (yes. They are labeled.)**

When Thomas Goodfellow stepped into the tavern/bed and breakfast, he realized that he had been here before. It had been a few years ago, when Cornelius had brought him in to have a drink, and talk to him about getting the position he had now...

The person he was looking for was near the back, and as he got closer, it seemed to him as if she was looking down at a massive, aged book.

Thomas eased himself into the seat opposite his interviewee, who so far, hadn't noticed him. So, to get her attention, he cleared his throat.

The girl stiffened, then slowly raised her head to look at him. What they both saw changed their option of each other. _He_ was obviously farm-grown, he seemed nice enough.

 _She,_ on the other hand, was someone that you did not want to piss off. She had that look about her, that she had seen bad things. What, he didn't want to know. But, for his job, he was going to have to ask...

Thomas had absently begun to draw things on the table's dusty surface with his finger. "...So..." His head jerked up. "Yes?" The girl had crossed her arms across her chest in a guarded position, and was leaning back in her seat, all the while looking thoughtful. "You're Tom?" Tom nodded. "Yep. That's me." His gaze wandered to the book between them. "...I noticed that book..." The girl leaned over the book again and gestured in it's direction. "Oh, that? Funny you should ask..." A small smile formed on Thomas's face as he realized that what the other journalists had said about her wasn't true. His father had told him to "act natural" when interviewing. That advice had done wonders for him.

What they had said was that she had been withdrawn, and not willing to speak to them. _Then_ , some idiot that worked in his department had had the nerve to get violent. _He_ had ended up at St. Mungo's.

Fudge had run out of options. The Minster of Magic had called him late at night, and had asked him to interview her. And, here he was.

* * *

Thomas was intrigued by her demeanor. She wasn't the smart alack type...alright, maybe a _little_. But she wasn't anything else he'd said either. And _that_ was saying something.

"...Since you know my name, can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" The girl stared at him. "...What ever you're trying to do, it isn't working." Thomas held up his hands. "Hey, I'm being nice as possible here. Your name?" "Lauren." Thomas nodded. "I see...I won't ask you for a last name...I too, know the...uh...stuff that journalists can do..." "You mean like Skeeter?" Thomas rolled his eyes to the faded and water stained/aged/moldy (not a good place to eat, huh?) ceiling and groaned. " _Her._ Yes..." Thomas then returned his gaze to Lauren and smiled slightly. "...Do you know...that the last time that I told her off for the way she gets her works and tells lies and all of that shit, she... _bitchslapped_ me. Can you believe it?!" "...Yes. Yes I can." Thomas's attention was once again drawn to the book. "...Can I look at it?" Lauren nodded and spun the book around to face him. "Go ahead. Read to your heart's content, we have all day." And he did.

* * *

It was around 8 in the evening when he decided that it was time to end the interview. "...This is so confusing..." "Confuses me, too." The two of them were outside the _Leaky Cauldron_ , mostly because the owner had literally kicked them out, even though it was open for two more hours.

"...So...uh...do you stay here during the summer?" "Not down here, but at Hogwarts...Say...I haven't seen you around..." Thomas shook his head. "Nah, I go to Durmstrange." Lauren was smiling at that. "...Yes...the infamous ship..." Thomas grinned. "Still worse that those death-horses. Those are awesome." "Indeed." The two of them had parted ways, each heading back to their schools. "Same time tomorrow?" "Sure?" But that interview would never happen...at least...not for a _very_ long time...

* * *

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

It was now around 9:30. Lauren realized that she had probably shared too much personal information with Thomas, but he had been a lot easier to talk to than the others...she pushed away the thought and found that she was heading in the direction of the Time-Stones, an ancient circle of stones that teleport anyone, anywhere, any time.

When she reached the area, she sensed that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. "What..." The stones were glowing. Red. "...That's never happened before..." As Lauren neared the stones, she noticed that the symbol on the back of her right hand was glowing brighter than usual. It depicted a golden bird with it's wings spread upwards, and, if you looked closely enough, you could see that numerous other symbols had...somehow scarred the symbol a bit. Thomas himself had noticed this, but had refrained from asking about it.

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Lauren had stepped onto the inner most stone, now, the stones seemed to be getting brighter...

* * *

She felt as if she was being lifted into the air. She felt lightheaded. She tried to find some answer for what was happening, but could not. She knew that she was going somewhere, but where, and what place and time, she had no idea. As the feeling that was coursing though her overwhelmed her, her last thought was ... _Here we go again..._


	2. Chapter 1- A Disrupted Meeting

Chapter 1- A Disrupted Meeting **(This will be based off the book as much as possible.) I will omit certain parts due to plot. Enjoy. Please note that OF COURSE circumstances for various subjects are different in different time periods. Which makes things awkward for a certain time-traveler... If I offend anyone, I am sorry. Also-Incoming rants. About everything.**

They still called it the Riddle House. Even though they had died long ago. Still, at least one person took care of it. His name was Frank Bryce.

Now, there had been some strange things going on in that old house...

 **Inside the Riddle House, the top floor**

Wormtail had made sure that no one could find them. Now, he was feeling his master blood from a bottle. You see, while he had the mind of an adult, the body his master possessed was small.

Then, even _he_ felt something. "My Lord...did you feel that? Powerful magic was just used..." His eyes widened. " _Olde Magic..."_

 **About 200 miles away**

Harry thought he had had another bad dream. Someone had died. He didn't know who. Then, his thoughts were interrupted.

A sickening _thud_ was heard just outside his window. Curious and worried, the 14 year old Wizard got up from his bed and walked over to his window. What he saw almost made his heart stop-it was a girl.

 **Ten minutes later**

It had turned out that the Dursleys had heard the girl fall as well. She was currently laying on the living room couch, with no signs of waking up anytime soon. "...Will she be alright?" Dudley, their son, walked up to the girl and looked down at her. His father, Vernon, nodded. "She seems fine. Come on, all of you, get to bed. You. Potter. She might be one of your kind, so stay here and watch her." To say the least, Harry was a bit curious of how she had happened to appreciate outside his house...

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awoken by what sounded like something scrabbling across tile... _Wait a minute...oh no._

He rushed downstairs, only to see some sort of animal skidding around the kitchen in a state of panic. Concerned, he knelt down and caught the animal as it ran past him. "Easy. Easy, you're going to be fine. Now, can you please calm down?" Harry had noticed that the girl was not where she had been last night, and he had good reason to believe the the animal that was now staring up at him with huge eyes was indeed her. The animal backed away from him and shook it's head. He now realized that it was some sort of dog.

The dog was now sitting near him, looking sorry for itself. "I get why you acted like that. It's fine." "...Is it?" he heard a female voice. Startled, he glanced around for a bit. "No. Not there, _here_." He happened to notice that out of the corner of his eye, the dog's mouth had opened and closed. So, he turned to face her. "...You...you can speak?" To his shock, the dog nodded. _Nodded._ "Yep." The two stared at each other. "...Are...are you an Animagus?" The dog nodded again. "Yeah. So?" Harry moved to he was sitting up against the cabinet. "Are you registered?" In true dog fashion, the animal in front of him titled its head to the left. "Registered? You have to do that?" Harry then buried his face in his hands. "...Yes...you do." "Well, I guess I shoulda done that a few days ago, huh?" Then, a green flash half blinded him for a few seconds.

* * *

When he could see again, the girl that had landed outside his window the previous night was standing in front of him. Oh, he recognized the brand of clothing she was wearing...but it wasn't something he had seen before. She held out a hand. "Need help getting up?" "No."

The two of them were now on the living room couch, getting acquainted. "... _The future?!"_ At Harry's reaction, the girl buried her face and her hands and groaned. Her voice was a bit muffled as she spoke. "Yes. I am. Also, I appear to not age when I'm in a different time from my own." She removed her face from her hands and lowered them to the cushions of the couch, which she privately noticed needed updating. Come to think of it, the _whole house_ needed an upgrade. "...So...what age are you?" "17." "...So...uh...wouldn't that mean that you've graduated? And did you get your acceptance letter?" To his surprise, the girl leapt up from the couch and spun to face him. "Of course! You want to see it? Here." Without allowing him to answer, she handed him a somewhat faded piece of paper.

From what Harry could make out, the contents were the same as his letter, which he still had somewhere upstairs. Except for the name...and the date. "... _Two thousand and ten_..." Then he looked at the name again. Harry's gaze moved from the paper he was holding to the girl standing in front of him. Now he understood why her way of speaking was...strange. Come to think of it, _she_ possibly thought it was strange how he acted as well. Not to mention the clothing he wore.

A few minutes had passed, in which Harry somehow found the courage to ask Lauren where she lived, because he had noticed that her accent was not what he was used to. "Me? I'm from the States. Not a good political state over there right now, might be alright in this time, but in mine..." "Can I ask why?" "...Well...when a billionaire decides to run for President, shit happens." Lauren turned to Harry. "You know who **(I can't believe I'm doing this. This is fun.)** Donald Trump is, right?" Harry nodded. "Yes." "Well, _he's_ running for President in 2016. He wants to build a wall, okay? A freaking wall. Guess where this wall is to built?" "...Uh...I'm not familiar with geography..." Lauren was pacing back and forth in front of him, now, and to tell the truth, he didn't know _what_ to think. "Along the States/Mexico border. Now, I happen to KNOW that there are Magic people working alongside Trump, and I ALSO happen to know that some of the people that are going to be kicked out have papers, AND...some, are magic folk." Harry sat on the couch for a few minutes, thinking about this. "...Sounds like the magic community over there has to deal with it." "Oh, trust me, they already are."

* * *

Lauren had also ranted about other things. Some, he agreed with. Others, he had _no_ idea what she was talking about.

Finally, the 17 year old Witch had calmed down. She had also helped her self to some of the food in the house. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his uncle and aunt would notice...

* * *

They had noticed.

Fortunately, Lauren seemed to calm down somewhat. But then Dudley had brought up something and the two of them had begun to yell at her again.

Several minutes had passed since then, Lauren had disappeared. Petunia and Vernon had constantly been staring at him, and he knew that they were daring to ask something. "What?" Vernon's face got red. "Don't you what me! I've had it with her! She's out. Go and find her and tell her that she is no longer allowed under my roof!"

* * *

"...I was afraid that this would happen." Harry had found Lauren outside the house, near the main street. She had been sitting on the curb when he had walked up to her. Now, he was sitting near her. "By the way-why is there only health food in your house?" Harry started laughing. "What?" Getting a hold of himself, Harry looked over to see Lauren smiling at him. "Oh, it's just because the nurse at Dudley's school noticed how huge he is. Can't get into his uniform." "...I see..."

Then, Harry noticed someone walking up to him. He stood. _The postman?_ The man approached him and began rummaging in his bag. "...Are you...who this letter is addressed to?" He nodded. "Yes." "Then this is yours." The postman handed him a letter, and then walked up to the house. "...Uh...that's a lot of stamps..." There were about twenty of them. From what he could make out, his address had been squeezed between several stamps. "...Who sent it, anyway?" Lauren had gotten up and was now staring down at the letter as well. She looked up at him. "Well? Are you going to open it?"

Harry quickly read the contents of the letter, then without a word, handed the parchment to Lauren. "... _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley..We have never been introduced...but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son, Ron...As Harry might have told you...the final of the Qudditch World Cup takes place next Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports..._ Sounds cool enough _...I do hope that you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by._ No kidding. Even now, they are... _We would of course be glad to have Harry to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely on the train back to school. It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is. Hoping to see Harry soon...yours sincerely..Molly Weasley...I do hope we've put enough stamps on..._ " Lauren looked at the envelope again. "...I'd say they did..."

* * *

After some strange conversation that had been between Vernon and Harry, which ended up with Harry being allowed to go to this event, Lauren soon found herself in Harry's room.

It certainly wasn't what she was used to. Rolls of parchment and crumpled up papers were scattered around on a lone desk in the corner of the room, across from the desk was a bed. At the foot of the bed was a huge truck with all your essential Wizarding needs. There was a closet built into the wall that the bed faced. On the desk, other than the scrolls and paper, sat a golden cage.

Inside the golden cage was a snowy owl. And she looked _very_ annoyed. And for good reason. A small owl was flying in circles around the room. After hitting Harry in the head, the small thing began flying around Lauren's head, hooting all the while.

She reached up and plucked the small bird out of the air. "Energetic, aren't you?" The owl hooted in answer. Harry pointed out that there was a letter tied to its foot.

 _Harry-DAD GOT THE TICKETS-Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, don't know how fast the Muggle postage is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._ "Pig?" The owl hooted happily at the sound of his name. Both of them shook their heads, while Harry continued to read the letter in an excited whisper.

 _We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway. Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work- the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you. See you soon, Ron_

Harry rushed to his desk and began writing an answer. "...Uh...should you tell them about me?" Lauren was sitting on his bed, looking over the contents of the letter. "I just said that I'll bring a friend." "...That works..."

Harry had also written another letter. Who it was going to, he wouldn't say.

* * *

 **Sunday, 5:00 P.M.**

The day had been _somewhat_ uneventful. Vernon had kept his distance from Lauren, he didn't trust her one bit. And he had no reason to, either.

At half past five, Harry was getting worried. But they didn't have to wait long.

"...I dare say _their kind_ don't see much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tinpot car that's broken d- AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Vernon's yell from the living caused both Harry and Lauren to leap up from the stairs and rush into the living room.

A great deal of noise was becoming from behind the boarded up , they heard voices.

Minutes later, the thing exploded. Then, several red haired men stepped out from the wall. Not surprisingly, the oldest teenagers caught eye of Lauren. "...I don't think we've met..." "No. We haven't." "Fred, George, mind yourselves." "But _Dad- did you hear her accent?!_ " _...So that must be Arthur._ Arthur looked thoughtful. "...Yes...Do you mind asking where you are from?" Lauren nodded. "The States." "What region?" "You mean state? Midwest, Indiana." "...Interesting..." Then, the one who had been hovering near Harry walked up to her and held out a hand. "I'm Ron. Sorry about my brothers...you do seem close to their age, though." "Yeah. I'm 17. Name's Lauren." "Harry? Are you ready? And you?" "Yeah. I mean, all I really need is my wand...and I can go back and get my other stuff anytime..." "How?" "Well, I am from the future, and...have you heard of the Time-Stones?" "Why, yes...you used them?" "Yeah. I did. And I can use them whenever I need to." Arthur nodded. "It's settled then, come along, we don't want to keep your mother waiting, you three." And with this, the Weasley's, Harry and Lauren Flooed out of the Dursley's house.


	3. Chapter 2- A Timely Arrival

Chapter 2- A Timely Arrival

 **The rest of the novel will mainly be from Lauren's POV**

* * *

The first thing I heard was people yelling at each other. Then when I finally arrived at my destination, I found that Fred, George, and Arthur were yelling about "Toffees". Whatever those were.

* * *

I quickly found Harry and asked him what had happened. "Well, the two of them gave Dudley one of their toffees, which caused his tongue to grow about a foot in length, turn purple, and swell up." "Sounds painful."

He could only nod to that.

* * *

Eventually, everyone got calmed down, but it almost got started up again when Molly overheard her husband threatening to tell her what the twins did. "Tell me what?" From the look on his face, he wasn't actually going to tell his wife what they did.

Then, his wife spotted me. "Oh, hello dear. I don't recall seeing you..."

I had been sitting on the family room couch, talking with Harry and fiddling with my wand, but when Molly noticed me, I stood and nodded.

"Well, of course you haven't. Because...well...I'm a time traveler."

"A _what_?"

"I can travel through time. For me, _this_ is the past."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if our present is your past, or so you say, then..."

"Two thousand and sixteen. And yes, I can prove it to you, because I still have my letter. Here."

As the letter was given to Molly, Harry recognized it, for it was the exact one that I had shown him.

"...Well...this is certainly interesting..."

She handed the letter back to me and I pocketed the letter.

"How did you get here, of all places?"

"Do you know what the Time-Stones are?"

"Why, yes. In fact, I do believe that we have a set behind our house..."

I grinned at this. "Excellent. If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to go back and get some things..."

Mrs. Weasley made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go right ahead, dear. Go and get whatever you need."

* * *

 **Hogwarts (Present)**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

When I came back down the stairs with my belongings, I didn't except a group of people to be doing various things in the common room. At the time, no one had noticed me at the top of the stairs, which was half good and half bad.

From where I was standing, there were about ten people in the area, possibly more. Some could have been hidden from view by the stairs themselves.

 _...Must have come back at the wrong time then..._ I found myself fingering a certain ring around my neck that was being held by a rusted IronSilver chain. _Well...It's now or never..._ I slipped on the Ring, and it was if I had never been there in the first place.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

 **The Time-Stones**

With a flash and a loud _crack_ , I reappeared back at the Burrow. Of course, everyone was waiting for me. I was still wearing the Ring however, and when I took it off and reappeared, everyone that had come to the Time-Stones to greet me took a step back.

 **(No POV)**

The group noticed that the young woman in front of them now had various things on her person.

A strange looking watch was resting on her right wrist; a golden chain rested around her neck, and a silver and battered ring hung around it; and not just Percy was shocked to notice that a _sword and shield_ were strapped to her back. Harry privately noticed that she had also taken the opportunity to change her attire: she wore _Eastwoods_ for footwear, worn blue jeans, and a black T-shirt that said 'Who Needs Wands When You Can Hand-Wield?', and depicted a wand with an 'X' over it and a hand next to the wand that had the fingers facing upwards towards the sky, and a strange blue orb being sent flying from the palm...was it magic?

 **(Lauren's POV)**

I had noticed Harry looking at me. "Well?"

"That's a strange shirt you're wearing..."

I shook my head. "It's true. Watch."

As Harry and the others looked on in confusion, I held out my right hand with my palm facing upwards, and snapped my fingers.

At once, a ball of blue light appeared in my palm and started to flicker slightly.

Arthur Weasley was the first person to recover. "My...my word...you're...you _are_ a Hand-Wielder, aren't you?"

I nodded and snapped my fingers again, which caused the magic to disappear, then lowered my hand to my side.

"Yep. I am."

Just then, a commotion caused me to turn around.

Two people that I hadn't seen yet had begun smashing two wooden tables together with their wands.

Molly had run out of the house and was now yelling at the two men, whoever they were.

"Put those tables down!"

While Molly was berating the two, I turned to Ron. "...Uh...should I even ask...?"

"Oh, right, those are my two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Charlie works with Dragons in Romania, and Bill works for Gringotts."

"Cool. Anything else?"

Ron nodded. "You've have to go ask them that. I'm sure that they'd like to speak with you."

While the two of us had been speaking, the two brothers had settled down and had lowered the table to the grass and had repaired them.

* * *

Several minutes later, the tables were set, and, as if the food didn't _look_ good enough, it smelled great.

 _I'm actually curious if Mrs. Weasley cooks better than my mom. Only one way to find out._ I smiled to myself as I pulled up a wooden chair and sat down next to Charlie. I then attempted to strike up a conversation with him. "...So...I heard that you work with Dragons?"

The ponytailed, Dragon-Hide boot wearing man grinned. "Sure do. It's dangerous work, I tell you."

I found myself eyeing a large burn on Charlie's arm. "...Right..."

* * *

A few hours had passed since dinner. In that time span, Ron had taken me on a tour around his house.

Needless to say, it was quite interesting.

I found myself enthralled by a strange looking clock in the kitchen, and I couldn't stop looking at it.

"Do you like it?"

Molly had come up behind me and I half turned to look at her.

"Can I ask where to get one of these?"

Mrs. Weasley started laughing.

"My dear, that's one of a kind, I'm afraid! But look here!"

The woman pointed to a section that said "Home". All nine Weasley's were "Home", but that wasn't all.

Some others were "Home" too. Harry, Hermione, and me.

"That clock is something else."

Molly agreed and then said that she had a room I could stay in while I was here.

* * *

The room wasn't much. But, it would do.

Someone had brought my things up and had laid them against the back wall, near the bed.

Whoever the person was, they had tried to arrange my belonging in a 'homely fashion', with my trunk/chest of things at the foot of the bed, my wand was resting on the side table, and from what I can tell, they had even hung some of my clothes up in the closet. _...Looks like someone was busy..._. _I'll rearrange later, it's getting late..._ My weird sleeping hours had caught up with me, and all that I wanted to do was just sleep. So, that's exactly what I did.

After taking my sword and shield and leaning them against the wall, of course, I then lowered myself onto the bed and gazed upwards at the darkened ceiling. _Hopefully those Dementors don't show up tomorrow..._ Being from the future, of course, everything had already happened. But...I was here. Time travel makes your head hurt, huh?

 _Maybe...maybe this time...it'll turn out different..._ I was wrong. _Very, very_ wrong.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the Quidditch World Cup/ The Aftermath!**


	4. Chapter 3- The Quidditch World Cup of 95

Harry Potter and the Time Traveler (Goblet of Fire)

Chapter 3

The Quidditch World Cup of '95

 **(Ready or not, here's where it really begins.)**

 **(Lauren's POV)**

* * *

Even in my time, the Quidditch World Cup of 1995 was remembered for various things. One thing in particular, I was _very_ eager to prevent.

But _that_ would happen later. Hopefully, not at all.

* * *

So...it turns out that I'm a heavy sleeper.

Even then, I didn't wake up until someone came into the room I was staying and yelled "Wake up."

I didn't recognize the voice at first, and because I was woken up so abruptly, I fell out of the bed.

* * *

"Clumsy much?"

A familiar face appeared above me and held out a hand to help me up.

"...Ron? _What time is it_?"

"Four in the morning. Why?"

As I tried to get my thoughts in order, I began to hear other voices throughout the house.

"When are we going to leave?"

"Pretty soon. I'll let you get ready. Come downstairs whenever."

A few minutes after Ron left, I managed to get up and attempted to straighten the bed I was staying in.

* * *

Then I walked around the room a bit, trying to wake up, but it didn't really work that well.

So, I packed what I thought that I would need, grabbed my sword, shield, watch, wand, and necklace, and then headed downstairs.

* * *

"Ah! _There_ you are! We were wondering if we'd have to leave you or not." Arthur came running up to me as I came downstairs, and I nodded in his direction.

"Tired as I am, I wouldn't miss _this_ for anything. By the way, just how many tickets do you have?"

Arthur looked confused and I quickly corrected myself.

"It's just because I think that when you got the tickets, you didn't know...well...that I'd show up."

"Oh. Don't worry about that, Lauren, I just so happen to have an extra. Here."

Mr. Weasley handed me a genuine World Cup ticket and I took it and simply looked at it.

 _...Man...Collectors would kill for this...and I just so happen to be holding an actual ticket..._

* * *

One by one, the others joined us, and just before we were ready to set out, Molly came running up to Arthur.

"If something happens to her, I don't know _what_ we're going to do! Mind you, Arthur, she _is_ from the future, regardless of her age, so if _she just so happens_ to be someone important..."

"I know."

Arthur turned to me.

"No need to worry, either of you, I know how to take care of myself, trust me."

I smiled and place my right hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Would I have _this_ if I didn't?"

Then Charlie happened to walk up to me.

" _That_ is a fine looking sword there, miss. Does it have a name?"

I nodded.

"Yep. _Dragon's Fire_."

"That's a nice name...I believe we have time...care to show me what it looks like?"

In answer, I looked to his parents. Arthur nodded. In fact, he seemed to be interesting as Charlie.

"Fine."

In one fluid motion, I drew _Dragon's Fire_ and held it in front of me. Both Charlie and his father looked down at it.

"...Truly fascinating."

"I believe that my old textbooks referred that _this_ blade had...a Dragon _living in it_."

Charlie turned and looked at me with wonder.

"Is that true?"

I lowered _Dragon's Fire_ and then put the sword back in its scabbard.

"His name is Dragonus."

" _At last you acknowledge my existence, Rider." I am sorry about that, it's just with all of this going on... "I forgive you. Now, I trust that you'll try to prevent what is to happen?" Not just that...but what happens in the Third Trial... "You will go that far?" Of course. Someone's got to help him, might as well be me. "Very well. Go on, enjoy yourself, and remember. Call me if you need my help." Will do._

I stopped looking upwards towards the rafters only to find that nearly everyone was either gawking at me or avoiding looking in my direction at all. Then Harry managed to speak.

"...What...what language was _that_?! It sounded a bit like Parseltongue, but...slightly older...?"

I merely blinked at him. "I spoke a different language?"

Everyone in the room at the time nodded simultaneously.

Just then, George happened to know what time it was. He rushed past us, and ran out the door.

"Come on! Come on! We're gonna miss the Portkey!"

* * *

"...The Portkey is an old boot."

"Well, yes, it was hard to find an object that wouldn't attract the Muggles, you see."

The voice came from the East, seconds later, I got to see who it belonged to. Amos and...

It hit me then. _Cedric Diggory_.

The kid that had died during the Third Trial...thanks to...

 _...If...if everything that's in_ my _textbooks happens...then..._

I pushed the thoughts away.

"And who's this, Arthur?"

Amos was looking down at me with curiosity.

"I'd rather let her tell you, Amos, she _does_ have an _amazing_ backstory."

"Do tell, young lady."

"Well, have you heard of a circle of stones called the Time-Stones?"

Amos nodded. "Yes, yes I have, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've used them. You see, while right now is the present, _now_ is the past for me. _My present_ is the year 2016." Silence once again greeted me after this.

I threw my hands up. "Oh, _come on_! Being from the future can't be that bad, can it?!"

Cedric spoke up then. "...If you are from the future...then...can you tell us who wins?"

" _What_."

Hermione shook her head at Cedric. "You don't ask Time-Travelers things like that!"

I shrugged my shoulder at him. "Sorry, my being here's going to change a lot of stuff anyways..."

"Like what?"

"...I'd rather not say..."

Just then, Arthur told each of us to grab onto the boot. Ready or not, I was about to use a Portkey for the first time.

* * *

I somehow remained standing. One by one, the others got up and gathered around me. "Right, first we have to get our supplies...find out where we're to pitch our tents...that sort of thing."

After having to deal with a very confused Muggle by the name of Mr. Roberts, Mr. Weasley led us over near a forest. I privately noted that the sign was spelled. "WEEZLY."

After helping the others set the tents up, which took less time then I'd thought it would, I got to take a tour of each one.

Both were basically three room flats: a bathroom, kitchen, and living space/bedroom.

There appeared to only be two beds in the girl's tent, so I had to make do with sleeping on the couch. Which wasn't a big deal.

* * *

While Ron and Harry went off to get tap water and firewood, I got to know Ginny and Hermione a bit better. And, of course, vice versa.

"Wow...that's..."

"I know, right?"

We had moved on from accents to courses to history. One thing had lead into another, and I had ended up telling the two how I got the Raven's Mark, which I then showed to them.

"Do you think that it'll go away?"

I shook my head. "I really have no idea."

Just then, the three of us heard exasperated voices outside our tent. "It's great that you three are becoming best friends, but can you _please_ come out here and help us?!"

* * *

Several hours later, late in the night, I woke up feeling ill. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I stole out of the tent as quietly as possible and transformed into a Labrador.

Needless to say, I was lucky that Mr. Weasley had gotten a plot so close to the forest.

The morning found me wandering around the two tents, waiting for the others to wake up.

Eventually, they did.

"...Where were you? You look half-asleep!"

I was sitting against the girl's tent when Harry found me.

I waved a hand towards the forest.

"Out there. You don't want to guess why."

Ron just so happened to hear what I said and walked on over. "So _that's_ what I heard people complaining about! You're an Animagus, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"See? So those people _weren't_ lying when they said that they thought they heard some beast tossing their cookies last night! Guess you're not used to our food, huh?"

"Oh, I'm used to it...some things...but that's in the past now, I feel fine." I stood up and rolled my shoulders. "When does the match start?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Then let's walk around for a bit, shall we?"

I didn't buy anything. I merely just walked around with the others and kept to myself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed something was up, but they didn't press into it, which I was grateful for-I was thinking about the attack that would happen later on tonight. From what I had read, it had been terrifying. But _I_ would be living it tonight, if it played out correctly.

The World Cup was a few hours later.

* * *

I'll sum it up. Krum was a hotshot. Don't really get why all the girls like him. _I_ certainly don't. Lots of yelling, lots of cheering and booing, and Ireland won. Oh, and the leprechauns gave me some free gold coins. Not that I needed any, of course. But it was a nice souvenir.

As all of us were walking back to the tents, I couldn't help but begin to feel a bit panicked. _It's going to happen tonight..._ I was somewhat thankful for how dark it was. That way, no one could see how pale my face had gotten.

* * *

Several hours later, _it_ started.

Even before Arthur burst into the tent, I was up and equipped with my sword and shield.

"Put those away! Don't use your wand-just get to the woods! Wake the others, too!"

And then he was gone. Just like that.

"...Lauren?"

I turned to face Ginny and Hermione.

I smiled grimly. "Well, this is it."

"Is what?"

I turned from them and pushed my way out of the tent, then spirited over to the boy's tent.

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" I ducked my head beneath the flap and yelled into the interior.

Sure enough, they ran outside too. All four of them gathered around me.

"Okay. I'll make this _very_ quick." I took a deep breath. "Dementors are attacking."

"How do you know this?"

Among the flickers of flames and the sounds of screams, I pointed behind me.

"...Oh."

Ron started to walk off, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "All of you, stay close to me. And whatever you do, _do not wander off!_ We _have_ to get to the forest. If something happens to me, just get there. Okay?"

I realized that all of them were looking up to me, being that I was three years older than them, four in Ginny's case. _"Go!"_

Once I was sure that they were out of my sight, I turned from the tents, reached behind me, and silently drew _Dragon's Fire_. Tilting the blade to reflect the burning flames, I grimly smiled. _...Dragonus?_ The blade flashed for a second. A red reptilian eye appeared in the reflection. _"...What do you need, Rider?"_ I raised my gaze from the sword to the scene before me, and took a step forwards. "Let's get to work."

The Rider was back.


	5. Chapter 4- Attack at The World Cup

Harry Potter and the Time Traveler

Chapter 4- Attack at The World Cup

 **(Lauren's POV)**

* * *

The first thing that I did was save a young wizard from a few men dressed in black cloaks.

He was around two, I believe, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I had passed him earlier in the day on our way to the stadium.

Right after I made the men leave, a Witch ran out from a nearby tent and took the boy from me.

"Oh, thank the four founders! Kevin here got away from me...his father is out dealing with these ruffians, and... _is that a sword_?"

I quickly lowered _Dragon's Fire_ and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

The mother eyed me with suspicion.

"How do I know that you're not with _them_?"

I took a few steps back and winced at her tone of voice. "Ma'am, I can _assure you_ that in _no_ shape or form that _I_ am in league with..." My voice trailed off as I noticed a figure getting closer and closer to Kevin and his mother. Without a second thought, I raised my sword and swung.

* * *

"Bloody Hell! _What happened to you_?" I found myself sitting against a tree, which was nowhere _near_ where I had been. It took me a while to realize who was speaking to me.

"...Ron...?"

Sure enough, there he was. I couldn't see him as well as I should, but I knew that the others were near, too.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Ron looked away to the left of him. "Well, she _is_ pretty messed up. Probably has a concussion too, now that I think about it."

"...Wouldn't be the first time..."

Then Harry appeared in my field of vision.

"It looks like she took a Bludger to the face..."

I attempted to stand up, but Ron and Harry made me stay where I was.

"My dad will be here shortly. Ah, here he comes now."

Here, everything kinda faded away for a bit.

* * *

Then, after a while, everything came back.

"There. I've done what we've could. Bill, Charlie, help her up-we need to keep moving."

"I don't think it's a good idea if we move her."

"Well, she appears to be waking up, it'll be easier now."

My vision slowly returned and the first thing I saw was Charlie and Bill looking down at me.

"...Don't worry...the stuff seems to happen to me a lot. I'm kinda used to it by now...Can you two help me get up?"

The two men did so and someone handed me something.

It was my sword.

That's when I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry nearby.

"We found it a few feet away. Harry's been safe-keeping it for you."

Any further talk was canceled by a massive explosion nearby.

Arthur once again told me to get the other three to the woods, and this time, I didn't think twice.

* * *

I found myself hightailing it into the nearby woods along with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

We didn;t talk much, of course.

We eventually got far enough that I stopped the others.

"...Do you think we're in far enough?!"

"Ron!" This was from Hermione.

" _What_? I don't even know the direction of the field anymore!"

"It's North-East of here. Your dad'll find us soon enough. But he's got enough to worry about right now."

I got up from the forest floor, dusted myself off and walked past the three fourth-years.

"Where are you going? You can't just go off in the woods! Are you mad?!"

I turned back.

"Ron. I might actually be a little bit. I've done stuff that really no one should have to do...I have enough scars for at least five lifetimes. I've lost more pints of blood than I can count...Do I need continue?"

The three silently shook their heads and followed me deeper into the woods...

* * *

 **I KNOW that it is rushed!**

 **FYI-I've already done the ending.**

 **basically the seconds half of the last trial/the whole graveyard sequence.**

 **But that will come later, of course.**


End file.
